justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
On the Floor
"On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, brown hair and a shiny, silver one-sleeved dress. She strongly resembles Jennifer Lopez, and is wearing a dress similar to the one she wore in her music video for this song. Background The routine takes place in front of a four-sided cuboid with different colors and figures which changes during the course of the routine. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Raise your right hand and leave your left hand hanging. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand by your chin and use your left hand to support it. Gold Move 4: '''Raise your right hand while your left hand is behind your back. onthefloorgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 onthefloorgm2.png|Gold Move 3 onthefloorgm3.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups ''On The Floor ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''4x4 ''(Best of JD4)' * ''Blurred Lines * I Kissed a Girl * Just Dance * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Summer (Girl Power) * #thatPOWER * Wild * Pound The Alarm Captions On The Floor ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Dancefloor * Disco Karma * Get Down Baby * Glitter Circle * Glitter Point * Glitter Shimmy * Glitter Swing * Great Goodbye * Going Slow * Pop Fury * Spend Some Glitters * Wake Up Trivia *The words ''S**t, Chonkey coke and Donkey Kong were censored. However, freak, badonkadonk (misspelled as badonka donk), and vodka aren't. *In the lyric "All I need is some vodka and some Chonkey Coke, when they censor Chonkey Coke, it sounds like s**t. * Near the beginning of the song, the lyric It's a new generation is misinterpreted as It's a new J-Lo ration. *This is both Pitbull and Jennifer Lopez's debut in the series. *The dancer's eyes almost turn red when the background turns red. *The dancer looks almost similar to the one from Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). ''The differences are that the coach from ''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) has both sleeves on her dress and her glove is violet, while the coach of this song has only one sleeve and her glove is silver. * For some reason in the'' Just Dance Now files, the icon for this song has the glass effect, which is used for all of the Just Dance 2014'' song icons (including the DLCs). This may mean that the song was going to return as a recycled DLC for'' Just Dance 2014'' or was going to be featured on Just Dance Wii U. Gallery onthefloorjd4.jpg onthefloor.jpg|On The Floor onthefloordancer.jpg|The dancer OnTheFloorShape1.png|The song in the menu On the floor JD4 Menu Xbox.PNG|In the Menu (Xbox 360) On The Floor Dancer.png|Dancer on the floor pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms OTFinactive.png OTFactive.png Videos File:Jennifer Lopez - On The Floor ft. Pitbull File:Just Dance 4 - On The Floor - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:Rap Elements Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs